Brendon's Adventure With The Eds
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Brendon wants to have an adventure, and he sets a plan with Melissa and Jason to take a bus ride and they end up in peach creek, just as the Eds are tired of being outcast and want new friends. Rated M for strong profanity and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

One day at school, Brendon, Melissa, and Jason were sitting in the school yard talking, "I tell you guys, sometimes I just feel like we're not accomplishing much as filmmakers around here, I mean our movies aren't too good, and we're not making money off them. I just don't know what to do." Brendon said with a sigh. He was getting thoughts about trying to run away agien, but he loved his mother and had a good home life, so that was something he would really have to consider.

"you're right Brendon, our movies haven't been good at all lately, and we could use some more assistance." Jason stated.

Coach Mcguirk then walked by them, and decided to give them some advice from what he heard. "Hey, Brendon, I heard you and your pals are in a bit of a slump here. Is that true?" He asked

"Yeah, it is Coach Mcguirk, we just feel we're going nowhere, and I haven't come up with a movie idea in God knows how long, it's just crazy, you know what I mean coach?" Brendon responded, looking down in shame.

Coach Mcgurk nodded and said. "Well, yeah, you know I have those days too. Where you just flat-out feel like a failure, like you won't amount to anything, that feeling really sucks big time huh?"

Brendon nodded. "Yeah, it really dose suck."

Coach McGuirk then scratched his head thinking about what to say. "Yeah, well, you can't give up Brendon, you understand? You got to push as far as you can with your dreams, or you could end up a drunk coach like me." He then looked down.

"Brendon, I think I know what Coach Mcguirk is trying to say, we gotta try our best to succeed and not give up!" Melissa said in an encouraging tone with a smile.

"Well, I was also gonna say you guys gotta stop living in a fantasy world, and do something important with your lives, but that too. Well, good luck on the movies guys, hope things work out for the best." Coach Mcguirk then walked away.

Brendon then looked down and sighed. "Oh, Lord, oh, Lord, what are we gonna do?"

Later at Brendon's house, Brendon was sitting at the kitchen table with his mother Paula, as she was reading the newspaper. "Hey, mom, do you think I'm getting anything big done with my life so far?"

Paula put the newspaper down and said. "Why do you ask honey?"

Brendom sighed and said. "Well, I make movies all the time with Melissa and Jason, but in the end of the day it feels like I'm just not really getting anything big done, like I'm not making money or really making any accomplishment out of it, if you know what I mean."

"Well, you're young still honey, and you got plenty of time to think about what you wanna do with your life, so just enjoy doing them for fun."

Brendon sighed and said. "Yeah, alright." There then was a knock at Brendon's door. "I'll get it." He then sat up and walked to the door. He opened it and saw his friends Jason and Melissa. "Oh, hey guys, come on in."

Jason and Melissa walked in smiling as Brendon closed the front door. "So... what's up guys?"

Melissa and Jason just scratched their heads, not sure of what to say. "Well, I'm just so bored at my house and decided to come over and be bored with you Brendon." Melissa said with a smile.

Jason nodded and said."Yeah, I came over for the same reason."

"Okay, cool, um... so let's go into the basement, and work on a movie, or just do whatever." Brendon replied. He Jason and Melissa then walked down to the basement. They were sitting down there for half an hour, as they were very bored.

"So Brendon, are we gonna work on a movie or something?" Jason asked as he yawned.

Brendon then thought about it and said. "Guys, don't you see what's going on here?"

Jason and Melissa looked at each other, curious, wondering what Brendon was talking about. "What do you mean Brendon?" Melissa asked.

"What I mean is we're getting bored of this same old life of nothing but school and making movies. I mean summer vacation is coming up, this is the perfect opportunity to get out and have a big adventure!"

Melissa then got a little nervous and thought Brendon was talking about running away again. "B-but Brendon, don't tell me we're gonna try to run away again, we tried that and it didn't work."

"I don't mean run away Melissa, I mean get out and have an adventure and our parents wouldn't know we're gone. Hell, my mom thought I was gonna run away when I told her and she just acted like it was no big deal. It's not like we would be running away forever, just long enough to really get somewhere in life, and get out of this crappy sheltered life." Brendon stated as he sat up and started pacing.

Melissa then thought about it, an adventure would be nice for a change to get away from the usual film making. "You know Brendon, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, I mean it's not really running away I guess, but I hope our parents won't get too worried about us."

"Alright! So who's in? I am, Melissa are you in?" Brendon said, with a smile.

"I'm in for sure!" Melissa said, raising her hand.

"What about you Jason?" Brendon asked.

Jason was looking at Melissa, thinking she was real pretty today. Melissa noticed he was looking at her. "Um... Jason?" She asked surprised.

"Huh, oh, yeah count me in Brendon!" Jason shouted.

"Awesome guys, we'll plan it all out when the last day of school comes. Oh, this is gonna be so cool! It's time for a change baby!" Brendon said in an excited tone.

Jason and Melissa then looked at each other a little nervous, they hoped Brendon knew what he was doing this time, and it didn't turn out like the time they tried to run away.

About 1 week later the day had come, it was the last day of school. Brendon, Jason, and Melissa were riding back from school on the bus. Jason and Melissa were nervous and a little excited of what Brendon was planning for their big adventure.

Jason, Brendon, and Melissa were sitting in the back of the bus. They all were just silent and not saying anything, but they were excited. "Umm... so Brendon, it's been a week, and you still haven't told us your plan on how we're gonna have a big adventure." Jason asked.

Brendon was silent thinking hard to answer. He had thought about it all week, and still couldn't think of a good plan. He thought hard and hard as Jason and Melissa were just waiting for an answer.

He then got an idea at the last minute, he snapped his finger and said. "Alright guys, this may sound simple and it's not the best plan, but it's all I got right now, so are you guys ready to hear the plan?"

Jason and Melissa nodded smiling in anticipation to hear Brendon's big idea. "Alright guys, well, I got some allowance in my room, and I got plenty for us to travel on a bus for a few days, so that should be a perfect way for us to have a big adventure. What do you guys think?" Brendon said with a smile.

"Gosh Brendon, that sounds like a plan you worked up in one minute, we waited all week for you to think of that?" Jason stated.

"What? N-N-No, this idea took allot of hard planning." Brendon said. He really didn't want to tell Jason and Melissa it actually was just a last minute idea.

"Well, okay Brendon, I really like the plan, it's a little simple but I like it." Melissa said, with a smile in a happy tone.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, dude, I can't wait."

"Okay, so we'll meet at the bus stop in about 2 hours, that gives time for us to get ready incase we wanna pack anything." Brendon said having the final word as Jason and Melissa nodded, willing to go along with the plan.

Meanwhile, over at peach creek in the Cul-de-Sac, by Double D's house, the Eds had just got home from school and they were ready for a good new summer for scamming, and their scam to start it all off was no other then "Ed-Bubble-Madness"

Double D was building the stand with a hammer, Ed was drawing the sign, and Eddy was getting bubble soap bottles out of a box they found in the junkyard. "Oh, baby, this scam is gonna put us on the map boys, I can see it now, jawbreakers everywhere! Fame and fortune non-stop, we're gonna be on top baby!"

Double D had now finished building that stand, and now hammered the last nail in with a few good hits. He smiled and took a deep breath. "It's ready Eddy! We just need to wait for Ed to finish with the sign.

"Hey, Lumpy, how's that sign going gruesome?" Eddy asked Ed with a smile.

"I am the sign maker Eddy!" Ed shouted as he then showed Eddy the sign.

"Ed! You did something right! Way to go Lumpy, I'd hug you, only if it weren't for your pits." Eddy said in a happy tone as he then grabbed the sign and placed it on the top of the stand. "We're gonna be rich boys, I can feel it, and now just for the final touch." Eddy then grabbed the bubble bottles and put them on the stand.

He then grabbed the bubble wand out of the box and gave it to Ed. "Okay, big guy, this is your only job, and I know you can do it well. When the kids come by you blow the biggest bubbles ever seen, blow like never before, and you better not screw it up you understand?"

"Okay, Eddy! Haha," Ed responded as he then walked behind the stand with the bubble wand all ready to go.

"Come one! Come all! See the greatest world's largest bubbles ever Brown at the one and only Ed-Bubble-Madness! Only a lousy 25-cents." Eddy shouted.

Double D walked behind the stand next to Ed, and rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy, does he really think this silly-juvenile scam is going to make us money?"

Just then Jimmy and Sarah walked by the stand and they gasped in excitement. "Wow! I love bubbles! I want to see a big one!" Jimmy said with a smile.

Eddy walked behind the stand and placed the money jar next to the bubble bottles and said. "Only gonna cost you a quarter curly-cue, and your friend has to pay too, or no bubble show."

Jimmy grabbed Sarah by the arm and said. "C'mon Sarah, I want to see the bubbles!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and said. "Oh, alright." They then reached into their pockets and put the money in the jar, and Eddy then picked up the jar and kissed it.

Double D then took the lids off the soap-bubble bottles and said. "Prepare yourself for amazement you never experienced before, as our very own Ed, uses his very special hidden talent to blow the largest bubbles ever seen by the human eye, so large that-"

"Oh, for God sake, just get on with it!" Sarah interrupted.

"There's no need for rudeness Sarah." Double D said under his breath. "Very well then, Ed! Show everyone your stuff, blow like you never blew before!"

Ed dipped the bubble wand into all of the bottles and shouted, "I am the bubble master! Haha," He then held the wand to his mouth and blew and massive bubbles were coming out.

Sarah and Jimmy were amazed. "Wow Sarah, such pretty bubbles, hehe." Just then as Jimmy was jumping throughout all the bubbles he got stuck in one. He rolled in the bubble trying to get out but it wouldn't pop.

"Jimmy!" Sarah yelled, she then looked at the Eds and shook her fist. "Look what your stupid scam did to Jimmy!"

Ed then stopped blowing and they all 3 looked at Sarah terrified. Eddy chuckled, holding the money jar tightly. "Um... no refunds, haha."

Sarah was so mad her hair was on fire and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She then jumped over to the stand and beat the living daylights out of Eddy, and got her and Jimmy's money back. She then hit Eddy over the head with the jar, then kicked the stand over and it broke and all the bubble soap spilled.

"Our scam's ruined!" Eddy shouted as he broke down and started crying.

Sarah stuck her tongue out at Eddy, and then chased after Jimmy, as he was bouncing in the bubble all throughout the Cul-de-Sac. All the other bubbles slowly then began to pop, and the Eds kept getting hit with bubble soap. "Well, at least it looks like I got a second shower today." Double D said, trying to think positive.

"You no good bitch!" Eddy yelled at Sarah at the top of his lungs, he then screamed and started kicking the soap bubble bottles, going on an angry rampage.

Double D gasped as Eddy, was breaking everything, screaming like a maniac. He then rushed over, grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him, trying to calm him down. "Dear Lord, Eddy, control yourself. A little scam gone wrong is no reason to turn into one mother of a maniac!"

"Double D almost said a bad word Eddy." Ed said. He then jumped into the spilled bubble soap and started rolling around laughing.

Eddy pushed Double D off him and yelled. "Don't hover me sockhead!" He then started to cry and fell on the ground sobbing in tears. "It's no use guys! I mean we try to scam all these ungrateful douchebags, every day, and it gets us nothing! We deserve more for all our hard work!"

Double D then gasped in shock to see his dear friend breaking down in pain. He then put his hand on his shoulder, smiled at him and said. "Oh, Eddy, you're just going through a hard time. That's why I try to talk you out of these dang scams, because I know it's getting stressful on you."

Eddy then stopped crying and began to think about it for a few seconds, why was he feeling so depressed today, it could have been the feeling of him and his pals being outcast every day, and the other children often treating them horrible. "You know sockhead, what the problem is us 3 just isn't enough against those kids and the kankers. What we need is some other kids will back us up, and help us get respect from these loser punk-faced assholes."

Double D sat down and nodded his head, looking down. He then said with a sigh. "You know, you're right Eddy, what we need is some more friends."

Kevin then road by on his bike and looked at all the bubble soap and burst his gut laughing. "A bubble-blowing scam? That's pathetic, you dorks are getting lamer everyday."

"Shut up Kevin!" Eddy yelled back in an irritated tone.

"Hey don't tell me to shut up! Piss off dork!" Kevin yelled back, was he then got off his bike, and was then popping his knuckles, getting ready to hit Eddy.

Eddy then gave him the middle finger and yelled back. "Stick it jerk-wad!"

"Oh, dear, this can't be good." Double D said, taking deep breaths very nervously as Ed then hid behind Double D scared.

Kevin was turning red in the face from anger. Eddy then noticing what he just got himself into then got off the ground, and started stepping back. "Hey, Kev, it was just a joke man, come on, lighten up pal." Eddy was sweating, shaking in fear.

Kevin then ran at him, grabbing him by his underwear, he then tied his underwear to his bike and jumped on it, and began to ride. "Let's go for a little ride dorky, haha," Kevin said with an evil smile. Kevin then began to ride his bike as Eddy, was screaming, being dragged by his undies throughout the Cul-de-Sac, and the other neighborhood kids were laughing, pointing at him.

His underwear finally ripped after a few minutes. He then screamed in irritation and walked back to Double D's house. Double D was looking at Eddy, very worried. "Dear Eddy, are you okay? Speak to me!"

This was it, Eddy, had all he could take of the other kids treatment of him, it was going to end here. He then shouted at the top of his lungs. "GO AHEAD! LAUGH ALL YOU WANT YOU BUNCH OF JERKS! THINGS ARE GONNNA CHANGE AROUND HERE, BY GOD YOU'LL ALL SEE!" Eddy screamed so loud, all the kids in the Cul-de-Sac heard him.

Ed and Double D were looking at Eddy horrified, as it was unusual to see even him angry like this. He for sure wasn't joking. Double D then walked to Eddy, and grabbed his arm gently and said with a smile. "Come on Eddy, let's get you home, you've had a long day."

Eddy was taking deep breaths in strong frustration, and he was brushed up bad from both Sarah and Kavin's ruff assaults to him. Double D then began walking him over to his house and he muttered to himself. "We've got to meet some new guys, to help us with these lowlifes, I'm not gonna stand for this much longer, I'm too handsome, I don't deserve this."

Meanwhile, back at Brendon's house, Brendon was in his room packing for the adventure. He closed his suitcase and said with a smile. "Ah, I can just see it, a new life on the road, with my friends."

He then took his suitcase, and walked downstairs as Paula was doing some work around the kitchen. "We're are you going Brendon?" She asked as she saw him.

Brendon calmly turned his head to her, and replied with a smile. "I'm leading mom, I'm gonna have an adventure."

Paula just yawned, and said. "Well, okay honey, try to get back before dinner."

Brendon then left the house and said to himself. "Alright, just got to meet up with Jason and Melissa, it's all working out."

Jason and Melissa were over at the bus stop, with their suitcases, and they were looking out for Brendon. "So Jason, are you excited for our big adventure?" Melissa asked.

Jason was looking at Melissa blushing a little with a smile, she looked real pretty today. He thought there was just something about her. Then as he heard her, he then shook his head, snapping out of it, and said. "Oh, yeah, Melissa, it's gonna be pretty awesome."

"How long do you think we're gonna be gone?" Melissa asked, with a smile.

Jason scratched his head, thinking about it for a minute and said. "I don't know, a few hours, days, weeks,"

Melissa then was getting a little nervous about the whole thing. "Oh, Jason, I don't know about this. I know Brendon really wants to do this, but what if we get lost or something?"

"Melissa, don't overreact, as long as we got each other we'll be alright." Jason said, holding her hand as she blushed a little.

Melissa then gave Jason a small hug, as Jason's eyes lit up, and he smiled, hugging back. Melissa then looked a little awkward and said. "Jason, you can let go now."

Jason then let go a little embarrassed, and said. "Oh, yeah, right."

Brendon then walked up to the bus stop and said. "Hey, guys, so how did things go with your parents, or did you have to sneak out?"

"I snuck out." Jason said.

"I just told my dad I was going out to play with you guys, and wouldn't be back for a while." Melissa added.

A bus then was coming up, and Brendon then reached into his pockets and got enough money for them to get on. "Okay, guys, it's time for an adventure." Brendon said.

As the bus door opened, they all 3 then got on and sat together in one seat, as the bus was packed with a bunch of people.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do after this Brendon?" Melissa asked. She still was a little nervous about this whole thing.

Brendon just kicked back relaxed, with his hands behind his head and said. "This is the fun of having an adventure Melissa, we're not gonna no where we're going until we get there, just enjoy the ride guys."

Jason and Melissa looked at each other nervous, as they knew, going with this idea wasn't too smart. Jason then whispered to Melissa. "Melissa, Brendon's scaring me."

Melissa nodded, with a worried look. "Me too, I hope he knows what he's doing, this depression has really been getting to him lately.

Jason then started to look at Melissa, there was just something about her kindness, and sweet voice that he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He thought to himself, could he really have feelings for his best friend? He then shook his head. "I got to stop thinking this." He muttered to himself.

"What did you say Jason?" Melissa asked, as she just heard him slightly, but had no idea what he said.

Jason gasped and shook his head, acting casual. "Oh, nothing Melissa."

Brendon then started getting a little suspicious on what his friends were talking about. "Hey, you guys aren't talking behind my back are you?" He asked in a serious tone that startled Jason and Melissa.

Jason and Melissa just shook their heads, looking nervous, they now started to realise they gotta be careful with what they say.

Brendon then just smiled, laying back in the seat. He then took a deep breath and said. "I know you guys are good friends, you wouldn't do that crap to me." Jason and Melissa nodded smiling.

Jason then started to look at Melissa again, and was smiling in a loving way. Melissa then turned her head to Jason, looking awkward. "Jason? What's wrong?" She asked very concerned.

Jason just shook his head and said. "Oh, um... nothing, I think I'm just a little excited for the adventure, that's all."

Melissa then started to think about it. Something was going on with Jason today, he wasn't acting like himself. She just couldn't figure out why he was acting that way around her.

**Author's note: Next chapter will have Brendon and his friends meet the Eds, and we will see how it gonna go. Let me know what you think of this crossover so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Brendon, Jason, and Melissa had been riding buses all night and they were getting close to peach creek. Melissa looked out the window looking nervous and said. "Gee Brendon, we sure are far away from home. I don't know how we're ever gonna get back, I don't know if this was a good idea."

Brendon smiled and laid back in the seat with his hands behind his back. "Melissa, it's not a big deal, when we want to go back, we'll go back the way we came. Trust me I know what I'm doing."

Jason then looked at Melissa worried and whispered to her. "Melissa, if Brendon keeps this up I think we're gonna have to smack him. He's gotten us lost, I just know it."

"I know Jason, I know, but let's try not to talk about him behind his back, he's been real moody lately." Melissa whispered back, she then turned her head to Brendon scared, hoping he wouldn't here them.

They them came at a bus stop, and they sat up and walked off the bus. Brendon stretched his arms with a smile and said. "I tell you guys, isn't this great? And the adventure is just beginning."

Jason and Melissa looked at each other nervous. It seemed Brendon was gonna keep them on the road for days. Jason then looked around, and saw the "Peach Creek" sign. "Hey Brendon, this looks like a nice area, can we take a break from the adventure and just look around here for awhile?"

Brendon looked at the suburban neighborhood and smiled. "Well, this could work out, we did want an adventure and discover new places we didn't know. So let's look around, come on guys."

Brendon began to walk through Peach Creek, as Jason and Melissa followed.

Meanwhile, the Eds were sitting on the sidewalk by Ed's house and they were bored. Eddy sighed angry and said. "Well, this summer sure is starting out a snore-fest. What a perfect time for me to get scam block.

Double D smiled and said. "Dear Eddy, you must not be no negative about things, just look at what a nice day it is, feel the lovely whether. Doesn't it just make you feel great to be alive?"

Ed and Eddy were just looking at Double D silent. Eddy was looking annoyed and irritated, and Ed was just smiling stupid. Double D was smiling, sweating awkward. He then sighed and said. "Everybody's a critic."

Brendon Jason and Melissa were walking by the Cul-de-Sac, Brendon then scratched his chin as he looked at the Cul-de-Sac. He then shook his head and said. "I-I just don't know guys. This looks boring, kinda basic. It doesn't feel like much of an adventure."

"Hey, who are you little twerps?" Kevin said as he road by them on his bicycle, laughing.

"Gosh, what a major asshole." Melissa said with her hands on her hips, as Jason nodded agreeing.

Brendon walked up to Kevin's face and said. "Hey, don't call us no twerps douchebag! Screw you, screw you all the way to Hell!"

"Brendon!" Melissa said as she gasped worried. "You might wanna back down, this kid looks like a jerk."

Kevin grabbed Brendon by his shirt and said. "Yeah, little dork, you might wanna listen to your bitch friend, my piss is really starting to boil."

"Hey, who the Hell are you calling a bitch you potty mouth? Piss off!" Melissa shouted in anger, with her hands on her hips.

"Go fuck yourself squirt." Kevin said. He then rose his fist as Brendon was shaking nervous. "Now you're gonna find out what happens when I get pissed dorky." He laughed evil.

"Kevin!" Nazz scolded with her arms crossed in anger. "Put that little boy down, he's got to be at least 7 or 8 years old. You shouldn't be bullying younger kids."

Kevin sighed and then let Brendon go, and he fell back on the ground. "Alright doll, I've been a jackass you can bitch at me all you want now."

Nazz got up in Kevin's face in anger. "Excuse me... are you calling me a bitch?"

Kevin shook his head nervous. "Of course not babe, I just think you're a bit of a bimbo."

"Asshole!" Nazz said angry, as she then gave him a slap on the face and he fell on the ground.

Brendon, Melissa, and Jason all laughed hard at Kevin. "You all just shut up!" Kevin yelled shaking his fist at them.

"Leave those kids alone. Let's go jerk." Nazz said as she yanked him by his am and they walked away.

"Oh, Brendon, that girl was hot, she was freaking sexy." Jason said blushing with a smile.

"Oh, hell yeah, you said it Jason, she was a babe." Brendon said while giggling.

Meanwhile the Eds were watching the whole thing as they were standing by a house in the Cul-di-Sac. Eddy was speechless as his eyes widened. He then grabbed Ed and Double D by the shirts and said. "Did you see that boys? Those kids stood up to Kevin, and they cussed him out too."

"Well, actually until Nazz came, they didn't stand very much of a chance." Double D stated.

"Well yeah, but something tells me these kids got guts! They're the friends we've been needing around here. What do ya say we give them a welcome to the Cul-De-Sac." Eddy said.

The Eds then ran over to Brendon, Jason and Melissa. Brendon turned his head to them in surprise and asked. "Hey, who are you kids? Nice outfits by the way."

Eddy shook Brendon's hand and said. "The pleasure is all mine. The name is Eddy, and these are my pals." Eddy pointed over to Double D and Ed. "Come on guys, introduce yourselves. Don't be rude." He whispered to them.

"I'm Ed, I love gravy, haha." Ed said.

"And I'm Eddward also, but with 2 d's." Double D said as he then shook Brendon's hand, and Melissa and Jason's too.

"I'm Melissa, nice to meet you guys." Melissa said in a happy tone, with a smile.

"I'm Jason." Jason said in a quiet happy voice.

"So what brings you guys here?" Eddy asked with a smile.

"Well, we're amateur film-makers, and we're tired of our same old boring lives and want to experience more." Brendon explained.

Eddy was silent, and very surprised. It was a coincidence to find kids who also weren't getting appreciated and were tired of their same old lives. Eddy then thought if they could work together they could become a success and pull a scam like no other.

Eddy then put his arm around Brendon's shoulder and said. "You and your friends come with me pal. I think I got an idea that can fix both our problems. We'll discuss it at my house."

"Oh, alright! Haha, now this is what I'm talking about." Brendon nodded with a smile,

"Everybody to my place!" Eddy shouted as he then began to run towards his house, dragging Brendon. Jason and Melissa followed.

"Eddy's the man, Double D!" Ed shouted as he then ran following them.

Double D crossed his arms with a sigh, and then said. "Oh, why do I get a feeling, Eddy's gonna get us all into a mess?"

About a few minutes later at Eddy's house, all the Eds, Brendon, Jason, and Melissa were all sitting at Eddy's kitchen table for the meeting. Eddy then said. "Okay, so we're all gonna work together on this. You guys said you weren't making money for your work or getting appreciation, and me and my pals are getting treated like outcast everyday when we're just trying to do nice things for these idiots. It's up to us to make a change."

"Oh, my Lord." Double D said as he facepalmed, really not wanting to get involved in Eddy's crazy idea.

Brendon was smiling, nodding, as he was scratching his chin. He felt Eddy was a person who really knew where he was coming from. "Alright, dude, we're gonna help you, we're gonna make the greatest scam of all time. And if those little dipshits try to get a refound me Jason and Melissa will deal with them. We don't take shit from anyone, right guys?"

Jason and Melissa were silent, looking nervous. Brendon really wasn't acting like himself anymore. To stop kids from getting refunds by bullying them. That's something that just surprised them. "Oh, my gosh Brendon, I think this really is getting out of hand." Melissa said worried.

Double D crossed his arms and said in a serious tone. "I agree with Melissa, these children don't deserve you 2 treating them like this all over a juvenile scam."

"Shut up sockhead! Do you realize who you're talking about? Those douchebags have done nothing but treat is like shit, and you have the nerve to stick up for them. You're gonna be apart of this, like it or not!" Eddy said as he banged his hand on the table.

Double D's eyes widened as he was speechless for a few seconds. He then crossed his arms and said. "There's no need for swearing Eddy."

"That's a good boy sockhead, so on to the scam. It's still a little early in the morning so thus would be a good time for a breakfast scam. Ed, do you still got those old boxes of cereal you stashed in your room?" Eddy said.

Ed scratched his head, and put his finger to his mouth for a few seconds. He then smiled and said. "Yep I sure do Eddy! And they're still good as new, haha."

Eddy then jumped out of the chair and said. "Then there's no time to lose fellows! I can feel us rolling in jawbreakers!"

Brendon then asked. "What are jawbreakers?"

"The best candy ever tasted by the human mouth, and they're the size of bowling balls." Eddy said, with his tongue out drooling.

Melissa's eyes then lit up. She knows how Jason gets when it comes to candy, he acts like a maniac. "Umm... gee, look Brendon, I think we should just forget this. You know how Jason gets when it comes to sugar."

Jason then crossed his arms, looking at Melissa angry. "Melissa, for God sake, you're not my mother. I want a jawbreaker, and I want in on this plan."

"Jason, you know you don't act like yourself, I can't let you have these jawbreakers." Melissa said in a demanding tone.

"I want those damn jawbreakers, now will you stop fucking babying me, I can handle myself!" Jason shouted.

"That's enough! You all need to watch your potty mouths!" Double D scolded.

Brendon, Eddy, and Jason all gave Double D the middle finger, and Double D then stopped talking. "You 3 are being complete assholes, you don't need to treat Double D like that." Melissa said angry.

Ed pointed his finger and said. "Yeah, shame on you naughty sons of bitches."

Double D turned his head to Ed in shock. "You're swearing now too Ed?"

Ed just smiled and said. "Haha, I'm hungry."

"You can eat after we get this scam on the run Ed, now enough of the holdups you slackers!" Eddy said.

**Author's note: in the next chapter, we will see how the scam goes. I hope you liked this chapter, take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Eds, Brendon, Melissa, and Jason, were all at Ed's house, getting the scam started in Eds front yard. Double D had finished fixing the stand from the bubble scam that failed.

Eddy was bringing boxes of cereal out of Ed's house, including: Trix, lucky Charms, Resses's Puffs, Coca Pebbles, and Oreo O's. Eddy took a deep breath and said. "This is gonna be the scam of a lifetime fellas, we're gonna be freaking loaded."

Double D rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Eddy, I can't even tell you how many times you've said that."

"Just shut your mouth Shakespeare, how's the stand coming along?" Eddy asked with a smile.

Double D sighed and put the hammer down. "It's complete Eddy."

Eddy and Brendon then started placing the cereal boxes on the stand. "Oh, man, I can just see it man! We are gonna be fucking on top guys." Brendon said.

"I can't agree with you more Brendon, you movie-making son of a gun." Eddy said. He then gasped as he saw Ed was getting into the cereal. He yelled. "Ed! What are you doing?!"

Ed then continued to eat the cereal and said. "I am eating my cereal, Mr. Bossy." He then stuck his tongue out as Double D was chuckling a bit.

Eddy then was turning red in the face from anger, he then jumped Ed, strangling him and said. "You're eating the merchandise to make money lumpy!"

"Hey, come on now! Get off Ed now, violence isn't the answer Eddy." Melissa said with her hands on her hips.

"Shut up bitch!" Eddy responded. Melissa just gave him the middle finger.

Brendon then saw a kid walking by, and it was Johnny. "Hey, Eddy, looks like we got our first customer."

Eddy then smiled, and let go of Ed. "Oh, yeah baby! Time for business." He then walked over to the stand next to Double D. Jason was holding the money jar. Eddy smiled and said. "Welcome to Ed's Popular-Cereal Brands, how may I help you today."

Johnny looked at all the boxes of cereal with his tongue hanging out. He then held Plank to his ear and said. "What's that Plank?"

Eddy then rolled his eyes and facepalmed. Jason then whispered to Eddy. "Dude, isn't this kid a little old for an imaginary friend?"

Before Eddy could answer Johnny then shouted. "Plank wants Coco Pebbles!"

Eddy then smiled and handed him the box of cereal. "That will be a lousy 25-cents."

Johnny reached into his pocket and put the money in the jar. Jason was smiling at the jar, while holding it and said. "The power of business."

Then as Johnny was then walking away he then held Plank to his ear, and said. "What's that buddy? They did what?"

Eddy was sweating nervously. "Oh, damn."

Johnny then ran back to the stand, and said. "Me and Plank are on to your scam! This cereal has gone bad! It's years old! We want our money back." Johnny then reached out for the money jar.

Jason then pulled the jar back from him and said. "Sorry, no refunds motherfucker."

Double D gasped as Eddy smiled. "I'm rubbing off on you Jason, now finish him off."

"You're to fucking old for an imaginary friend retard, now get your ass laid." Jason said, as he was keeping the money jar from Johnny.

Johnny's face was turning red in anger. Double D was panicking. "Oh, look what you did now Eddy!"

Johnny then jumped Jason pounding him, as Double D and Melissa gasped. "Say that one more time douchebag! I dare you!" Johnny yelled.

"I'll bet you don't even know what a douche is dipshit." Jason said as he punched him off him, Johnny then smashed into the stand and broke it.

Eddy then turned red as steam came out of his ears. "You wrecked my scam kid!" He shouted.

Brendon then stuck his hands in Johnny's pockets, and pulled the rest of his money out. Johnny was unconscious. Double D gasped. "Brendon! Did you just mug Johnny!"

"Oh, my gosh! Brendon! Jason! What's happened to you guys!" Melissa shouted.

"Yeah, you're being naughty, meanies." Ed said pointing his finger.

Jason and Brendon were counting the money in the jar ignoring them. "Who gives a damn? Let's go get some jawbreakers." Brendon said.

Eddy was crying in joy. He then grabbed Double D by the shirt and said. "Double D! Do you see how I've rubbed off on these guys?"

"Yes, Eddy, you truly have created monsters.," Double D responded.

Brendon and Jason then passed by them with the money jar and Brendon said. "Lead the way Eddy."

Ed then followed them in a stupid manner, laughing. "We're gonna get jawbreakers!"

Eddy then let go of Double D's shirt and walked his way towards the candy store smiling with his hands in his pockets, as Double D and Melissa facepalmed.

All six of them were now walking out of the candy store, and they bought in total 10 jawbreakers. Ed had one in his mouth, as well as Brendon. Eddy and Jason had 2 in their mouths. Double D and Melissa also had some, but refused to eat them, being ashamed of how Brendon and Jason stoll the money from Johnny.

They were slowly walking back to the Cul-de-Sac, Double D rolled his eyes in anger and said. "Well Eddy, you really reached a new low turning these innocent children into con-artist lowlifes."

Eddy then shoved the jawbreaker Double D was holding into his mouth and said. "It's all part of business sockhead."

Double D was getting weak by the taste of the jawbreaker, as he moaned. "How could something so bad taste so good."

A few minutes later, the 6 children were sitting on the sidewalk by Eddy's house, and Jason was really enjoying the jawbreakers. "Oh, my god, it's fucking fantastic! The jawbreakers are the meaning of my existence."

Melissa looked at Jason worried. She then said to Brendon. "Brendon, Jason's scaring me, I knew these jawbreakers would be bad for him."

"Melissa, just relax, it's not that bad." Brendon said with a smile.

Suddenly, Jason had finished his jawbreakers. He then started shaking, having a panic attack. "I need more! Damn it I need more!" Jason shouted.

Melissa covered her eyes embarrassed. "Oh, no..."

Jason then jumped over to Eddy and reached into his mouth, and yanked his jawbreaker out, and put it in his mouth. "Good golly almighty!" Double D shouted.

Eddy then stood up and grabbed Jason by the shirt, holding his fist out, and said. "You little rat bastard! After all I've-"

Jason then punched Eddy off and shouted. "I have a problem damn it!" He then ran over to Melissa, yanking the jawbreaker she was holding. "Let me have it Melissa! Let me have it!"

"Jason! You've had enough!" Melissa shouted, pulling the jawbreaker back.

"Melissa you're not gonna fucking eat it anyway, now let me have it bitch!" Jason shouted, with an evil crazy look in his eyes.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to keep your voice down!" Melissa then punched him. She then gasped and said. "Oh, Jason! I'm sorry, I just-"

Jason then spit the jawbreaker out and said. "Melissa, I'm the one who's sorry. Here I am just just swearing at you and treating you like crap, when deep down I,"

Melissa was smiling, having tears in her eyes. Before Jason could finish a voice then came out of the blue that startled all of them. "Well, well, looks like this boy's out of his mind from so much sugar." Lee Kanker said.

"Kankers." Eddy said as he saw the Kanker Sisters standing near them.

Marie then walked over to Jason and picked him up by the back of his shirt. "Since this little cutie likes sugar so much, let's give him some sugar of our own girls. Haha,"

"What no! No! Let me go you crazy bitches!" Jason shouted.

"Oh, he's got a potty mouth too. Let's take him to our trailer and teach him a lesson." May said, they then made a mad dash for the Trailer Park, kidnapping Jason.

"Jason! We gotta save him!" Melissa shouted, as she began to cry.

"And we will Melissa! Don't you worry." Brendon said.

Double D stood up and said. "We will not allow such an in-justice. We are going to stand up to those Kanker Sisters and get our friend back!" Brendon, Melissa, Ed, and Eddy all stood up and nodded with serious looks.

Meanwhile, over at the Kanker's trailer. The girls had pore Jason tied down on the couch, and they had their shirts off. "What are you skanks gonna do with me? Let's me! Let me go!" Jason shouted.

Marie then grabbed him and sat him in her lap and said. "As soon as you tell us which one of us you want to lay first, and you lick my tits. Do we have a deal."

Jason's eyes widened, as he struggled to break free. "You fucking skunkbag-skanks! Let me go you crazy cunts!" He shouted.

May then began to smoke a cigarette and said. "That potty mouth needs to be taught a lesson."

Eddy then kicked down the door and walked in as Double D, Melissa, Brendon and Ed followed.

Marie then dropped Jason and said. "Well, look who wants to join the party?"

"You little little sex-venture is over, now let that little kid go, you witchy-cunt bitches!" Eddy demanded.

"Sure we will, under one condition." Lee said as she May and Marie were walking closer to the Eds.

"Oh, dear, I don't like the sound of that." Double D said in horror.

Brendon and Melissa were un-tieing Jason, as Brendon said. "We got you buddy."

"Oh, thank goodness." Jason said with a smile, and as he was fully united he then held on to Melissa by the shoulders and gave her a kiss. Brendan's eyes widened as he smiled, seeing his 2 best friends finally together.

Brendon, Jason, and Melissa were now heading towards the door as they saw the Eds being held down by the Kankers getting molested. "Hey, Eddy, look man we really appreciate what you did to help our friend, is there anything we can do?" Brendon said.

"Yeah, please go back to where you guys came from!" Eddy moaned.

As the 3 left the Trailer, Jason then looked down and said. "Gosh guys, I feel so ashamed. The Eds are taking the punishment for this, and it's my fault."

Brendan patted Jason on the back and said. "No this is my responsibility dude. I took you guys away from your homes and caused all this. You know what? I deserve a punishment, I'm giving myself to the Kankers!" Brendon then ran back into the Trailer.

Jason and Melissa then laughed, smiling at each other. "Well, Jason, I guess this is one adventure we'll never forget."Melissa said with a smile. Jason nodded his head agreeing.

Johnny then walked up to them with Plank, taking deep breaths in anger. "You'll wanna forget it, when me and Plank are done with your asses." Johnny then set Plank down and jumped Jason and Melissa, being the living shit out of them.

The End.

**Author's note: Well, that's the end of my crossover story. Hope you guys liked it. I know it could have been better, but I try my best.**


End file.
